


Robot Inflation

by EndangeredMind



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: NERV decides to test out a new power source for EVA-01, but things do not go to plan





	Robot Inflation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



In the GeoFront building, Eva-01 had just finished being upgraded to be autonomous, and now that the upgrades were finished and fully implemented, all that was left to do now was to test them out! It was going to be exciting to see how the new upgrades affected the system. The large purple and green robot was now stood there, as the company directors began wondering how they were going to test the new autonomous feature, before deciding on some simple movements to make sure it was fully calibrated, as the now autonomous robot stood there waiting on their inputs. 

The tests began with some simple movements, such as crouching and moving left and right. After doing the basic movements, they then started to test the basic combat movements. As long as the robot could defend itself without needing their input, as well as dodge, then the various implementations and upgrades would have worked perfectly. The executives smiled as the test went off without a hitch, showing that the robot could walk and perform in combat as if it were being piloted by a human. It was now time for the second phase of testing to commence, which involved power.

A large blimp was deployed within the GeoFront, filled with the new creamy power source that would help Eva-01 to function by itself. It was equipped with enough to cream to power the robot for a few centuries, and all it took was a few minutes each year to power it up fully. As the blimp floated over the robot, a large hose began to drop from the blimp and towards the floor, where the robot looked at it for a moment, before picking it up and placing it in its mouth and waited for the new creamy power source.

Almost immediately the cream began to flow down the tube and into the mech. Back in the testing area, the NERV agents grinned as they noticed the percentage rising quickly, going from 10% to 100% in no time at all. Now all they needed the robot to do was take the hose out of its mouth, and they would be fine! The NERV agents began looking at each other in confusion as the robot did not take the hose out, and the cream did not stop flowing. What was going on? EVA-01 continued to drink the cream, loving the taste.

As more and more cream went into the large robot, its slender frame began to slowly balloon outwards, as the it drank more and more. Despite the battery charge being at 100%, which confused the NERV agents. What was going on? The frame began to swell and bulge as more and more cream went into the mech, the angular and sleek lines becoming curvier by the minute. Eva-01 simply couldn’t stop! The cream was too delicious and the more it had, the more it had to have! Several loud creaks and groans were heard as it continued to swell up.

Worried that this latest development was going to damage the robot, the agents scrambled to relinquish control of the hose over to them, so they could retract it from the robot and stop the ballooning. They began pressing all sorts of buttons, trying to override the robot and remove the hose, but it seemed that the robot was more self-aware than they realised, as it quickly started overpowering them and continued drinking the delicious cream from the blimp. No way were they taking this from the mech! It was his and they were not touching it no matter what happened!  
By this stage, the robot was looking very plump and one of the agents couldn’t help but smirk. “That’s one big bot!” This earned him a few unhappy groans as the robot continued to swell up, the trim belly quickly giving way to a large and round sloshing bely filling with cream, as well as his aft, which was quickly becoming large and plump. The agents looked on, some in confusion and some in awe. Some were confused why it was still drinking fuel, and the rest were in awe that it had not burst as it continued to swell.

The pump was on full power by this stage, as the mech had not only overridden it, but had also taken away their control, allowing it to pump up the speed at which it was being fed, which only allowed for to get larger and larger. The large aft and belly it possessed continued to swell up, loving the feeling as it grew bigger and bigger. The robot’s legs were creaking noisily, and it wouldn’t be long before Eva had to sit down, as there was no way it could stay upright with all the weight it was packing on.

With a loud THUD, Eva-01 fell as its legs finally gave way. The last bit of the cream in the blimp was also sucked up, leaving the mech there feeling rather pleased with itself, as it looked over its new form. That cream was DELICIOUS, to say the least. It was just a pity that there wasn’t anymore. The obese mech let out a massive belch, shocking the agents, who looked on in awe. This was not normal, but the large mech didn’t seem to care, smirking as the loud and very brassy belch ended abruptly, shocking most of them. 

The mech began to jiggle his new body, loving the feeling of all this extra weight. One of the agents was about to suggest contacting their superior to report the error when the doors burst open and a very large Gendo Ikari waddled in. “How’s the… test?” He looked out at the robot and did a double take. “What the hell happened in here?” No-one could answer him. He was too busy staring at the mech as it wiggled its large body, before gasping as it let loose a loud and brassy fart. “Oh Christ. Back to the drawing board!”


End file.
